Sola bajo la lluvia
by Lillipop19
Summary: La lluvia está borrando el dibujo de mi persona amada, estoy sola bajo la lluvia y parece que a nadie le importe. Bueno, puede que haya alguien que sí. RoxasxNaminéxRiku


**Sinopsis: **La lluvia está borrando el dibujo de mi persona amada, estoy sola bajo la lluvia y parece que a nadie le importe. Bueno, puede que haya alguien que sí.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen y esta historia no está hecha con fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.

Sin más nada que decir al respecto, espero que lo disfruten.

**Sola bajo la lluvia.**

_Al final estoy aquí, sola de nuevo. Abro mi cuaderno de dibujo y sólo puedo fijarme en uno en especial: el rostro de la persona que más me importa en esta vida, pero fui tan tonta que no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ahora la lluvia junto con mis lágrimas está borrando el dibujo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Es muy tarde para eso._

**(Naminé)**

**Unos meses atrás**.

Dejáme dormir solo un poco más por favor. Estúpido cacharro destroza sueños. Tengo que parar el despertador antes de que despierte a todo el vecindario, levantarme con pereza de la cama y empezar el nuevo día.

Después de vestirme y asearme bajo a la cocina a desayunar. El olor del bacon con huevos en la cocina me anima a adelantar el paso hacia la mesa. Mientras prepara el desayuno, mi madre canta una bonita melodía. Me recuerda a esos días cuando vivíamos en Vergel Radiante.

Al terminar me despido de mi madre, cojo mi mochila y salgo pitando hacia el instituto. El cumpleaños de Kairi es este fin de semana y aún no sé que regalarle, tendré que hablar con Olette para que me ayude a elegir.

Estoy solo a unos metros de la entrada del instituto cuando veo una sombra abalanzándose sobre mí. ¡Un maldito monopatín me ha derribado!

Eso me ha dolido.

—Dios mío lo siento, ¿te he hecho mucho daño Nami?— Roxas se me agacha para poder ayudarme a levantarme. Parece realmente abochornado por haberme tirado al suelo.

—Un poco más y no lo cuento— cuando por fin me he levantado, me sacudo la ropa delicadamente.

—Estoy un poco adormilado y ni siquiera sé por dónde voy—se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente mientras me sonríe.

—Bueno solo por ser tú estás perdonado, pero no te confíes— le suelto en son de broma, a lo que él me contesta lanzándome una mirada de complicidad y desafío.

Nunca puedo enfadarme con Roxas, con esa carita de niño bueno y los ojos azules tan brillantes es imposible no perdonarle cualquier cosa. Me despido de él y voy corriendo a clase antes de que la profesora me regañe por llegar tarde.

Todas mis amigas ya están sentadas en sus pupitres. Yo me siento al lado de Kairi, mi mejor amiga, detrás nuestra tenemos a Selphie y a Pence, y delante a Olette y Yuffie. En otra clase están Hayner y Roxas, mientras que Sora y Riku están en clases superiores.

Riku.

Es el chico con el que ando suspirando desde que tengo memoria, o más bien desde que llegué a Villa Crepúsculo. Es uno de los más populares, tiene diecisiete años y ya está haciendo el último curso. Pronto se irá a la universidad y no tendré oportunidad de acercarme a él de nuevo. Por no decir también que a mis quince años no he tenido novio todavía.

—¿Sabes? He invitado a Riku a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, así que te he ofrecido una oportunidad de oro para estar con él.

—¿Lo dices enserio Kairi?— mis ojos empiezan a brillar solamente con pronunciar ese nombre, y qué decir de la noticia de que lo veré en la fiesta de mi amiga.

—¿Has invitado a ese tipo tan pretencioso, engreído y snop?- a Olette parece no gustarle de verdad la idea.

—No es un engreído, vamos eso es que no lo conoces—mi amiga Kairi intenta defender a Riku, a lo que Olette responde rodando los ojos—. Parece algo serio y estirado pero es buen chico.

—¿Y habrá ronda de chupitos?— Selphie ha intervenido en la conversación, ansiosa por una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sí Selphie— responde Kairi paciente.

—¡Genial, genial!

—Ya bueno ¿y qué hay de Roxas? El pobre irá solo a la fiesta, podrías ir con él Naminé— se dirige hacia a mí con tono acusador.

Olette ya está mirándome de nuevo con esa carita de "no puedes hacerle esto a un amigo". A mí no me importa ir con mi mejor amigo. Últimamente siempre me está diciendo ese tipo de comentarios respecto a Roxas.

Será mejor que siga atenta a la clase antes de que empiece a pensar en tonterías.

**(Roxas)**

El descanso. Tengo que salir pronto de aquí o empezaré a gritar de la desesperación. Desde que Hayner y mi hermano Sora tienen novias no se les ve el pelo por los recreos. Antes solíamos pasar el rato estando debajo de un árbol Hayner, Pence, Axel, Sora, Demyx y yo.

Ahora solo quedan Pence y Axel para hacerme compañía, porque Demyx ya terminó el instituto. Los demás nos llaman cariñosamente _Los solteros de oro, _ya que apenas, por no decir nunca, nos ven con novias o algo por el estilo_._

—Todavía hace demasiado calor aquí tío, maldita sea— Axel siempre tiene que estar quejándose de algo.

—Es lo que tiene estar en Villa Crepúsculo, el calor no se va hasta mediados de octubre por lo menos— No sé cómo Pence lo aguanta la verdad.

—¿Qué harás después de salir de trabajar Roxas?- pregunta muy curioso Axel mientras me observaba fijamente a la espera de que yo respondiera algo.

—Tenía pensado preguntarle a Olette si podía venir conmigo a comprar el regalo para Kairi, pero como tiene que hacer un trabajo se lo pediré a Naminé.

—¿Me abandonas por una tía? ¿Y dónde queda nuestro código y nuestra amistad?— exclama subiendo el tono de su voz.

—No exageres, solo voy a ir a comprar un regalo— Axel siempre era tan melodramático para asuntos referentes al sexo opuesto, por muy amiga que fuese de los dos.

—Así se empieza y mira como ha acabado Hayner, Olette no lo suelta ni para ir al baño. Yo tendría cuidado Roxas… ¿lo captas?

—Tranquilo, lo tendré en cuenta— aunque muy en el fondo dudara si tomarme muy enserio los comentarios de mi amigo.

Axel a veces puede llegar a ser algo…posesivo con sus amigos, sobre todo conmigo que nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida.

De entre lo lejos puedo divisar una cabellera rubia. Debe ser ella. Será mejor que me de prisa para poder alcanzarla antes de que suene el timbre. Pero antes de poder llegar donde está Naminé alguien me para.

—¡Espera un momento Roxas! Me gustaría darte algo.

Oh no, es ella otra vez.

Xion es mi vecina de toda la vida, antes solíamos estar siempre juntos, pero al crecer nos fuimos dispersando con otras amistades. Hace un año y medio me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí. Yo solo pude contestarle que la veía como una amiga y que no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros.

Tuve que haber dejado que se alejara en esos momentos porque no me deja en paz ni un minuto.

—Ahora no puedo Xion, tengo cosas importantes que hacer— intento quitármela de encima poniéndole cualquier excusa, pero sin mucho éxito.

—Solo quería darte esta caja de bombones, sé que te gustan mucho los de esta marca.

—Mira, creo que fui bastante claro con respecto a eso, no hace falta que me regales nada de verdad. No quiero hacerte daño, será mejor que te olvides de mí— es lo último que atino a decir antes de marcharme definitivamente del lugar.

Maldita sea. Al final esto va a ser más complicado de lo que parece.

**(Naminé)**

Después de clases Roxas ha venido para pedirme que lo acompañase a comprar el regalo de Kairi. Hemos quedado en la plazoleta para después irnos a la Calle del Mercado que es la parte más comercial para ver las tiendas a las 19:30 pm.

Madre mía. Son las 19:20 y acabo de despertarme de la siesta. Roxas me va a matar si no llego pronto, con lo puntual que es.

Después de correr como alma que lleva el diablo con bastante esfuerzo (nunca he sido buena para los deportes) he llegado solo cinco minutos tarde.

—Buenas Nami, estás muy roja y acalorada ¿te encuentras bien?— se le nota realmente preocupado por mi enorme sonrojo.

—Sí, es que…no quería…llegar muy tarde…ya sabes— susurro entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo por la carrera.

—La verdad es que puede que yo hubiese llegado más tarde también debido a mi trabajo, he tenido un problemilla con los periódicos y mi monopatín…—antes de seguir hablando parece que se ha dado cuenta de algo, y se calla de forma abrupta— Pero nada importante, ¿vamos?

Pasamos toda la plazoleta y ya estamos llegando a la Calle del Mercado cuando un chico rubio con un gorro y pintas de matón se acerca a nosotros con su grupito inseparable de amigos.

Es Seifer y su banda.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí, si es _Roxi_ con su novia la bruja blanca— Ya está Seifer de nuevo tocando las narices.

—Parece que aún no saben que esta zona es nuestra y raritos como ellos no pueden estar aquí— la que habla ahora es Viento, una de sus inseparables amigas.

—Todos recordamos la paliza que le dimos a su amigo Hayner jugando al Strugle, ese gusano se quedó medio cojo ¿o no Vivi?— Trueno, el amigo corpulento de Seifer, empieza a reír escandalosamente, sin embargo Vivi no emite ningún sonido.

—Puede que ganaras a Hayner pero fui yo quien ganó el trofeo, deberías callarte para no hacer más el ridículo. ¿O no lo recuerdas _Seifercito_?— responde Roxas de forma burlona. Así aprenderá a no meterse con ninguno de nosotros.

—Eso fue solo un golpe de suerte, no deberías cantar victoria, pronto volverán a abrir los juegos y veremos quién es el mejor— alzando las cejas y mirándonos a mí a Roxas de forma despectiva, da media vuelta y se aleja con su grupo hacia dirección contraria.

Menos mal que ya se han ido. Al único que puedo tolerar es a Vivi. Parece una persona muy tímida y callada, tanto que todavía no le he oído decir ni una sola palabra desde que vivo aquí, pero a la hora de la verdad demostró que tiene estilo y competitividad. Es uno de los mejores jugadores de Strugle.

Por fin llegamos a la Calle del Mercado, pero en la tienda de música hay una cola tremenda de gente.

—¿Qué te parece sentarte en este banco mientras yo hago la cola? Será más rápido si va uno de los dos. O puedes mirar otras tiendas si ves algo que te guste para ella.

—De acuerdo. Puedo sacar mi cuaderno de dibujo mientras tanto.

Roxas se va directo hacia la cola mientras yo me siento en el banco a esperarle. Menos mal que me traje mi cuaderno. Lo abro y veo todos los dibujos que he hecho hasta ahora: de Kairi, de Selphie y Yuffie peleándose por un helado de sal marina, los chicos y de Riku.

Siempre que le veo jugar un partido de fútbol, suelo dibujarle en las gradas para entretenerme, incluso llegué a ganar el concurso del instituto de dibujo.

Podría entretenerme dibujando algo…ahora que lo pienso no tengo aún ningún dibujo de Roxas.

Estoy tan absorta mirando el resultado final que no noto la presencia de Roxas detrás de mí.

—¡Ya he terminado!

—¡Me has asustado! ¿Por qué lo haces tan sigilosamente?— pongo una de mis manos sobre el corazón, debido al sobresalto que me ha causado el grito de Roxas.

—Si he hecho mucho ruido, has sido tú que estabas en tu mundo. Ya le he comprado la edición especial de Nirvana y una camiseta con el eslogan: "_Adoro a Kurt Cobain_". ¿Te apetece ir a comer un helado de sal marina a la Torre del Reloj? Yo invito.

Parece que no ha visto el dibujo, he cerrado el cuaderno tan rápidamente que ni cuenta se ha dado de que era su propia cara. Aunque la verdad no me voy a quejar, encima de que me invita a un helado…

**(Roxas)**

La fiesta está a tope. Muchos están en los sillones pasándose los chupitos, fumando en coro o cantando en el karaoke mientras que otros bailan canciones de amor, muy pegados entre ellos. ¿Dónde está la música de verdad? Al menos no ha venido Xion, puedo respirar aliviado.

A unos cuantos metros de donde está la mesa de las bebidas puedo ver a Hayner cabizbajo y a Olette echándole la bronca, supongo que algo tendrá que ver con que intentara hacer su numerito con las pajitas de plástico.

Selphie y Yuffie están cantando como locas en el karaoke, sin contar que Selphie se ha subido a la tarima a bailar de una manera…mejor será que salga de allí cuanto antes.

Voy a la cocina a coger unos cuantos nachos cuando veo que Riku se está acercando a mí.

—Oye, ¿has visto a tu amiga la rubita?

—Te refieres a Naminé— me saca de quicio que se refiera a mi amiga con el sobrenombre de _rubita._ ¿Quién diablos se creía?

—Sí, ella ¿la has visto?— Riku no muestra demasiada emoción hablando conmigo, parece que quiera terminar cuanto antes esta conversación tan _amena._

—Pues la verdad es que yo también la estoy buscando y no la he encontrado…—antes de terminar la frase, me interrumpe bastante maleducado.

—Vale, nos vemos.

Menudo estúpido. No sé qué le ve Nami a ese muchacho. Aunque claro a mí no me importa en absoluto lo que piensa ella de él.

Ella es solo una amiga nada más. Una buena amiga. Antes de que se me vengan pensamientos nada amistosos sobre Naminé, debería salir al jardín para despejarme un poco.

Bah, iré cuando me haya terminado los nachos.

**(Naminé)**

Estoy en el jardín bebiendo un vaso de limonada mientras hablo con Kairi y Sora sobre el regalo que le hemos hecho Roxas y yo. Le ha gustado tanto la camiseta de Kurt Cobain que la lleva puesta ahora mismo, sin decir que se puso a besar la edición especial cuando la vio. De repente aparece Riku, que se sitúa al lado nuestro.

Dios mío. Parece que está susurrándole algo a Sora al oído, hasta que él asiente con la cabeza, coge a Kairi de la mano y se meten de nuevo en la casa.

Estoy sola con Riku.

—Puede que te parezca extraño esta reacción mía, ya que tú y yo no hemos hablado nunca. Solo quería decirte que Kairi me ha hablado mucho de ti, me pareces una chica muy mona y me gustaría conocerte mejor. Siempre me fijo en ti cuando estás en las gradas y yo jugando al fútbol.

—Yo…yo…bueno la verdad es que…me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso siempre voy a las gradas a hacer dibujos…de ti— ante mi confesión, creo que me va a salir el corazón del pecho en cualquier momento. No puedo ni describir lo nerviosa que estaba.

Parece que no se lo piensa ni dos veces cuando se pone a centímetros de mi rostro. Y así como quien no quiere la cosa ¡me besa! Oh mi primer beso, creo que aún no he asimilado toda la información, porque sigo tan estática y con los ojos aún abiertos de la impresión.

Reacciono cuando noto que está haciendo mayor presión sobre mis labios, supongo que estará intentando profundizar el beso.

No recuerdo mucho cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero sí que pude escuchar como si de un eco se tratase el sonido de un refresco caer sobre la hierba.

Ha sido una noche perfecta.

Me estoy quitando el maquillaje cuando suena mi móvil. Es Kairi, supongo que querrá que le cuente los detalles de lo sucedido.

—Tía qué fuerte, qué fuerte, ¡qué fuerte! Ya estás contándomelo todo— Kairi está completamente eufórica, creo que me ha reventado los oídos.

—Calma Kairi, ¿no puedes esperar a mañana? Ya son las dos de la madrugada— contesto muy tranquila y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oh vamos, llevas esperando años este momento, no seas cruel que no voy a poder espera—lloriquea esperando a que yo me dignara a contarlo todo con lujo de detalles.

—Tengo otra llamada en espera, de verdad que mañana sin falta te llamo y te cuento hasta el último detalle.

El que me llama es Roxas, ¿qué querrá a estas horas?

—¿Aún estás despierta no Naminé?— su tono se muestra seco y austero.

Esto suena mal, muy mal. Él solo me llama por mi nombre completo cuando está enfadado o disgustado.

—Si bueno es un poco tarde y ya me iba a acostar…—no me gusta cómo me está tratando mi amigo, no es propio de él hablarme de esa forma.

—Tranquila, seré breve. Te he visto con Riku en el jardín y la verdad esperaba muchísimo más de ti Naminé. Pensaba que eras diferente, pero veo que eres igual que todas esas tontas que a la primera de cambio se besuquean con desconocidos— de verdad parecía dolido, y cada palabra que soltaba de sus labios eran dagas para mí.

—Espera Roxas tú no lo comprendes, no sabes…

Me ha colgado. Mi mejor amigo me ha colgado. No entiendo qué es lo que le ocurre, ¿le molesta verme feliz? Él sabía de mis sentimientos por Riku, vale que pensara que él era el tipíco chico popular egocéntrico y superficial, pero tampoco es para ponerme tan verde.

Me siento tan mal que no puedo evitar echarme a llorar sobre la cama.

Al día siguiente intento hablar con Roxas, creo que al menos me merezco una disculpa. Pero él no aparece por ningún lado.

Olette viene hacia mí, quiere hablar en privado.

—Oye, no encuentro a Roxas por ningún lado, ayer se comportó como un energúmeno conmigo y no sé por qué…

—Yo sí lo sé, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta todavía? Roxas está enamorado de ti, y cuando te vio con Riku en el jardín debió de ser muy duro para él— ella también muestra un tono de reproche debido a mis últimos actos.

Dios mío, ahora sí que he metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero yo no sabía nada de sus sentimientos ¿por qué no me lo dijo? Ah claro, yo estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Riku como para darme cuenta.

Pero a pesar de eso, yo no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, no lo soportaría.

**(Roxas)**

Parece que todo fue ayer. Han pasado cuatro meses desde la fiesta de Kairi y yo sigo sin dirigirle la palabra a Naminé, incluso evito su mirada cuando la pandilla se reúne en el Lugar de Siempre.

No digo que lo que hago está bien, puesto que ella es mi amiga, pero aún me duele el recuerdo de verla abrazada a Riku besándose. Es algo que no puedo evitar.

Creo que tengo algo de fiebre, no me puedo mover de la cama y apenas puedo levantarme para coger el vasito de agua de mi mesita de noche. Escucho a Sora hablando con alguien por teléfono, seguro que es Kairi otra vez. Cielo santo deberían de dejar de hablar tanto todos los días.

Una hora después escucho el timbre. Más grata es mi sorpresa cuando veo entrar por la puerta de mi habitación esa cabellera rubia tan familiar. Nanimé ha venido a visitarme, a pesar de cómo la he tratado estos meses.

—Dios mío Roxas, estás ardiendo— se sienta en mi cama y pone la mano en mi frente realmente alarmada—. No deberías esforzarte o te pondrás peor— aunque intento replicar, ella me recuesta delicadamente.

—Nami, siento mucho haberte ignorado este tiempo es solo que…

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, tu hermano me ha llamado para que viniese y aquí estoy. Eres mi amigo al fin y al cabo— me dedica una sonrisa sincera. Ahora puedo afirmar que todo se ha solucionado y volvemos a ser amigos.

—No te merezco, me he comportado como un auténtico imbécil— me siento un patán de primera, ella es demasiado buena como para merecerla.

—Bueno yo tampoco me comporté de la mejor manera en la fiesta de Kairi, asi que… ¿En paz?

Naminé fue a verme los cinco días que estuve convaleciente en la cama. No se separó de mí ni un solo instante. Aún insisto en disculparme con ella por cómo me he portado, pero lo más importante es que volvemos a ser amigos, aunque tenga que soportar a Riku. Lo haré si a ella le hace feliz.

**(Naminé)**

La calma y la tranquilidad han vuelto en mí. Al fin he podido solucionar mis problemas con Roxas. Todo este tiempo que no he estado a su lado me he dado cuenta de todo lo que significa para mí, y al verle tan desarmado y enfermo en su cama ha sido la prueba perfecta.

Quiero a Roxas más que a ningún otro.

Ahora el problema es decirle lo que siento a Riku. Hoy he quedado con él, me va a ayudar a realizar un trabajo bastante complicado y estaré en su casa.

Vamos Naminé, no seas gallina, que tú puedes.

Al llegar a su casa me encuentro todo poco iluminado, velas alrededor del salón y una música de fondo. Esto me huele a encerrona.

—¿Qué te parece? Me lo he estado currando toda la tarde.

—Está todo muy bonito, pero he venido para hacer un trabajo y no sé si este es el momento para romanticismos, además me gustaría hablar contigo de algo serio— me siento muy incómoda, mayoritariamente por el ambiente tan_ romántico, _y eso no me lo pone nada fácil.

—Venga ya Naminé, no te hagas la inocente, si te he invitado a mi casa no es para que hagamos especialmente un trabajo. Sé perfectamente a lo que vienes, eso es lo que quieren todas— frunce el ceño mirándome entre

Dios, ¿cómo pude estar tan ciega todo este tiempo? Es un verdadero cretino.

—No quiero nada de ti Riku la verdad, puedes quedarte solo con tu nidito de amor— no puedo evitar que mi voz se quebrante.

—Normal que todo el mundo piense que estás loca, te comportas como tal— me replica echándome todo el veneno a la cara.

No me importa que afuera esté lloviendo con fuerza, tengo que salir de allí lo más rápido posible. No quiero ir a mi casa, mis padres no están y no me he llevado la llave. Me resguardo debajo de un árbol cerca de la mansión abandonada. Tengo que llamar a alguien.

El dibujo de Roxas se está borrando debido a la lluvia y a mis lágrimas. Sé que no lo merezco y que él no me va a ayudar. Después de haberle roto el corazón dudo que siga queriéndome, ahora solo me ve como una simple amiga, y todo por mi estupidez.

—Nami ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?— sin pensárselo dos veces viene corriendo a abrazarme.

—Pensé que no vendrías. Tenías razón en cuanto a Riku, es un completo idiota, no quiero saber nada más de él— apenas puedo hablar, ya que las lágrimas me impiden decir algo coherente.

Los brazos de Roxas me reconfortan, tengo tantas ganas de decirle todo lo que siento.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?—me mira de soslayo mientras yo intento negarle con la cabeza— Como te haya hecho algo juro que me las pagará— aprieta los puños furiosamente y su semblante se vuelve muy serio e iracundo.

No dejo que siga hablando, levanto la cabeza y le doy un corto beso en los labios, tan inocente pero tan verdadero a la vez. El pobre se ha quedado algo anonadado, pero parece que ha vuelto en sí cuando me vuelve a besar. Un beso tan tierno y dulce que me hace temblar entre sus brazos.

—Te prometo que jamás volverás a estar sola ni triste, y mucho menos bajo la lluvia.

Y yo le creo. Pensaba que lo tenía todo perdido, pero ahora sé que todo es como siempre debió ser.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** Tenía que hacer un fic de Roxas y Naminé sí o sí… ¡y aquí está! Creo que me quedó un poco largo, y eso que tenía pensado poner muchísimas cosas más, pero bueno espero que lo disfruten leyéndolo tanto como lo he hecho yo al escribirlo. Y dar las gracias por aquellas personas que utilizan parte de su tiempo para leerlo. ¡Hasta la vista!


End file.
